dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Kiai
い |RomName=Kiai |alias='Energy Cannon Energy ConcentrationDragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' U.S. version, 2003 Kobushi no ShōgekihaDaizenshuu 7, 1996 Kamehameha Hane Kaeshi Kiai Keshi Ki Cannon''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series Ki Blast Cannon Shockwave''Budokai'' series Spirit Cannon Blaster Wave''' |debut=Manga: "Match No. 2" Anime: "Quarterfinals Continue" |inventor='Many Fighters' |user='Goku GohanDragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might, 1990 Future Trunks Piccolo/DBE Vegeta Vegito Gogeta Kami Krillin Yamcha Tien Shinhan Master Roshi/DBE[[Dragonball Evolution (video game)|''Dragonball Evolution video game]], 2009 Chi-Chi Ginger Garlic Jr. Frieza Cooler Android 18 Android 17 Android 16 Meta-Cooler Raditz Nappa Broly Cell Bojack Pikkon Shin Kibito Spopovich Gotenks Innocent Buu Super Buu Kid Buu Beerus Champa Vados Whis UubDragon Ball Z episode 291, "Goku's Next Journey" Baby Nuova Shenron Eis ShenronDragon Ball GT episode 56, "The Three-Star Dragon" Goku Jr. Heroine Akina Future Gohan Future Cell Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse, 2015 Future WarriorDragon Ball Xenoverse 2, 2016 Burter Ramon Turles Lord Slug Janemba Champa Goku Black Future Zamasu Fused Zamasu Hit Kefla Grandpa Gohan (DBE)' |color= or or & |class=Energy |similar='Exploding Wave Explosive Wave Gravity Impact Invisible Eye Blast Maiden's Burst Spirit Shot' }} い||lit. "fighting spirit"}}Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku, 1993Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, 2008Dragon Ball Heroes, 2010 is a ''ki attack that appears throughout the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. Overview It is a technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent. It can be used to attack or counter some techniques and can be used in different ways, as invisible punches, powerful screams, a shockwave glare (called Kiai Hō, -''気合砲- lit. "Fighting Spirit Cannon") or even air explosions coming from the entire body. The counter version used to dispel weaker attacks is called ''Kiai Keshi '' in ''Daizenshuu 7, as shown by Tien Shinhan and Pikkon on a few occasions. The blast's power, speed, range, and force vary based on its user; however, there are also variations of the technique that have been shown to have different effects. For example, Goku's version is oftentimes projected from his hands, but it can also be released from his eyes. Tien's version can also be released from his hands, and can deflect and nullify ki blasts with no damage done to his surroundings. However, Uub's variation seems to channel and release the technique from his entire body, and was shown to be able to lift the tiled flooring of the World Martial Arts Tournament's arena. Furthermore, unlike the other variations, the power of Uub's Kiai is fueled by his rage rather than the concentration of his ki. Android 17 can fire a kiai from his palm that explodes upon contact with the opponent and uses it in lieu of energy attacks. In Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, it is shown by Piccolo that a kiai can be used to restart a person's heart in a manner akin to a defibrillator. Variations *'Angry Shout' - A powerful Kiai scream used by Kid Buu and his reincarnation Uub. *'God of Destruction's Roar' - A Kiai scream used by Champa and the Future Warrior in Xenoverse 2 that forces the opponent to guard but tires the user out if they shout for too long. *'Flash Fist Crush' - A powerful shockwave attack used by The legendary assassin, Hit. This technique can pass through solid objects and cause massive damage to opponents. Only few beings can successfully dodge or block this attack. Goku was able to dodge this shockwave by predicting where it would attack from and Jiren was able to block this attack with one hand due to the Pride Trooper's overwhelming power and might. * - An attack where the fist is pumped with tremendous energy, releasing a shockwave. Goku was taught this technique by Kami during his training, and he used it to defeat Chi-Chi during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament. *'Exploding Wave' – Version from the Kiai that affects the area's geomagnetic field, creating explosions in the terrain. **'Angry Explosion' - Innocent Buu's version of the Exploding Wave. It is called Shockwave From the Entire Body in Daizenshuu 7. *'Soaring Fist' - A powerful Kiai variant used by Goku in his Ultra Instinct forms. He first used this attack against Kefla in his incomplete Ultra Instinct form then used it again against Jiren in his completed Ultra Instinct form. *'Spirit Shot' – Version from the Kiai fired from both hands, on two different directions, and at the same time. Used by Goku. *'Gravity Impact' - Cell's powerful Kiai technique fired from the users left hand that generates a shockwave powerful enough to cancel even the most powerful of ki Blasts. Used by Perfect Cell in the Xenoverse series. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – A Kiai shot from the eyes. Appears under the name Evil Eyes in the Xenoverse series. *'Shockwave from the Fingertips' - A rapid fire Kiai attack used by Third Form Frieza in the manga. In the anime and video games it is replaced with an almost identical rapid fire Death Bullet/Death Beam attack named Crazy Finger Beam. * - Tien's Kiai technique that can nullify or deflect ki waves like the Kamehameha. *'Kiai Defibrillation' - A kiai chest compression technique used by Piccolo to restart Gohan's heart after he was critically injured by Frieza in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’. *'Variant Drive' - As part of his Variant Drive, Baby can alternatively fire an unblockable Kiai from both hands using a Final Flash-like stance. Video Game Appearances In the [[Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi (series)|''Budokai Tenkaichi'' and Raging Blast series]], it is available as a smash attack combo. In Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, in full power ki mode, it can be used as an additional attack if one uses the smash attack rush; the user will kiai blast the opponent into some random large rocks. In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, the Kiai appears under the name Ki Blast Cannon and is one of Adult Gohan's Super Skills which he will teach to the Future Warrior while they are training under him and Videl as the Warrior's Masters. The Warrior can also use other kiai techniques such as Angry Shout and Spirit Shot (under the name Spirit Explosion). In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, the Super Skill Shockwave appears as a weaker version of Ki Blast Cannon capable of making the opponent stagger. Like in Xenoverse, the Future Warrior can learn and use several kiai based techniques. In the ''Dragonball Evolution'' video game, the Budokai version of the technique is used by some characters. It is a short-ranged energy burst, but it doesn't push the opponent away like it does in other games. Trivia *In Akira Toriyama's 1998 manga, Kajika, the Kiai technique is used extensively by members of the Kawa tribe, such as Kajika and Isaza. *In Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Tien has a Master Z-Soul called "Haaaaaaaaaaaah!" which completely nullifies damage from all Kamehameha techniques when equipped. It can be obtained by sparring with Tien after completing his training in the GT Pack 1 DLC. The Z-Soul's ability to nullify Kamehameha techniques is a reference to his Kamehameha Hane Kaeshi. **In Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, "Haaaaaaaaaaaah!" returns as a Super Soul which nullifies damage from all Kamehameha techniques when equipped as well. *In real life martial arts, a is a shout that a martial artists yell that acts as a battle cry and serves to empower themselves through releasing their energy. The concept has become a notable part of Asian martial arts in popular culture, especially in martial arts films, in writing rendered in variants such as Hi-yah!, Aiyah!, Eeee-yah!, or Hyah!. Gallery References es:Kiai Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques